Digital avatars may represent a person or thing in one or more virtual spaces and may also provide a user interface to enable human-computer interaction with a computer system. An avatar, being a virtual entity, may take any shape or form. For example, an avatar may be created based on a person's image and may comprise only forward-facing images. Avatars may understand human language and respond to inquiries presented to them by users. For example, a user may type or verbally ask, “What temperature is the weather outside?” The avatar, being associated with a computer system, may respond with, “The temperature outside is 60 degree Fahrenheit.” Typically, responses to inquiries are programmed by one or more software engineers and comprise generic responses. If the response from the avatar is audible, the response is typically one that has been prerecorded by a voice actor or created based on specific words that have been taken from prerecorded sentences.